


Messages to Nowhere

by artemis1186



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Mention of Minor Character Death, Unreceived Messages, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1186/pseuds/artemis1186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of voicemail's that Stiles leaves to Derek after the events of "A Novel Approach"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try out a different writing technique. Hopefully it isn't too terrible.

“Hey Derek, it’s me. If you get this message call me back.”

_Beep_

“Hey. It’s me again. Listen I really need to talk to someone so if you get this could you just…”

_Beep_

“I fucked up. I fucked up really bad and I don’t know what to do. I know your busy but can you please just call me. I need your advice.”

_Beep_

“God damn it Derek just answer your fucking voicemail's!”

_Beep_

“I think I killed somebody tonight _(broken sob)_.”

_Beep_

“Look if you don’t want to talk to me that’s fine but at least have the balls to tell me why. You’re the one that left, not me.”

_Beep_

“I want you to know that I hate you.”

_Beep_

“There was no body. I went back but it was gone and I have no fucking idea where it went. But he was dead. There was so much blood. I can feel it under my fingernails _(long pause)_. I can’t sleep. Call me back whenever.”

_Beep_

“Are you okay?”

_Beep_

“Come on Derek just send me a text, a tweet, fucking _anything_. Just let me know that you’re still alive.”

_Beep_

“Scott just told me he got another text from Braeden. I thought that you two were hunting together. If you are…”  _  
_

_Click_

“You know what, fuck you Derek. I hope when you find the Desert Wolf she kicks your ass.”

_Beep_

“Everything’s going to shit here. I don’t know if we’ll all make it out of this one alive. Some of us already haven’t _(deep breath)_. I still can’t sleep. Every time I do I see his face. Donavan. I don’t know if I ever told you his name _(rough chuckle)_. He was trying to kill me. It was justified but…sometimes it doesn’t feel like it.

_(long pause)_ If I don’t make it for some reason then I think you should know…I don’t hate you. I never did.

_Beep_

 

*Voicemail full*


End file.
